


Flower: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by Kaira00



Series: Korrasami Week 2015 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games never grow old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower: She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my piece for the Korrasami Week 2015. Though I may or may not write for all the prompts or post it on time. Or whatever, but atleast I wrote something. Right? Right. So please enjoy..
> 
> And I apologize for the late post.  
> (Posted only at AO3.)

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me." Korra stopped, staring at the three remaining petals of the poor flower she chose to depict Asami's love for her. 

She turned to Naga who was covering her eyes with her big fluffy ears, also scared of the obvious result the petals were showing. 

"What do you think girl?" Naga whined.

Korra rested her chin on her fisted hand as she carefully analyzed the difficult situation she was in right now. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread on her pouting face as an idea popped in her mind like a wild mushroom. 

Her smile got even wider as she was about to pull the first of the three remaining petals but stopped in mid air. She gave Naga a side glance, who was now busy scratching her mighty ears. The grin resettled on the Avatar's face as she was about to carry out her evil plan. She would restart the game by saying first, "She loves me not."

She delicately held the tip of the petal between her index finger and her thumb. Naga barked just as she was about the pull the petal, startling the sneaky Avatar. 

"Naga!!" She shouted. 

She looked at her animal friend with daggers in her eyes and tensed shoulders but slumped down when Naga was also staring straight at her in the same manner. 

"Sorry girl, you caught me cheating. I guess that's not really an Avatar-ish attitude, huh?" She said, scratching Naga's thick fur. 

"Thank you for stopping me from doing something regretful."

Minutes passed and Korra was still staring at the flower in hand and was still clueless as how to solve her biggest problem. 

She peeked from the couch when she heard the door being pushed open and relaxed when Asami's shadow came into view. She relaxed even further when she saw Asami with a tired smile on her face.

“God, she still looks gorgeous despite her looking like a fish out of water.” Korra thought.

She must have zoned out because the next thing she knew, Asami was already sitting beside her, closing her wide open mouth.

"Thought that a bug might fly straight into your mouth." Asami joked. 

She blushed while Asami gave her a peck on her pinkish cheek. 

"What's with the flower?" She asked, snatching it from the Avatar's grasp.

"Oh, I was just playing this stupid game."  
"Then I guess the result wasn't good, judging by the great pout you have on your face."

Korra tried to explain, but chose to shut her mouth instead. 

"Let me guess.. the result would be.. she loves me not?"

Korra nodded.

"And that made you upset?"

She nodded again.

"Korra, you know that I love you, right?"

Another nod.

"Then why did you have to murder this poor, harmless flower, oh great mighty Avatar?" 

Korra pouted even more.

"Because Bolin told me to try it out and I did! But I never thought it would be so depressing."

Asami laughed, showing her pearly whites to Korra.

"Hey don't laugh! To be honest, even if it's just a game, I got scared when I knew it would end with you love me not." She then sighed. 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that. Here, let me end this game for you."

Asami took the flower from Korra and begun playing the game. Slowly, she pulled each petal while looking nowhere but Korra's eyes.

"I love you." She pulled another one. "I love you." And another one. "I love you."

Korra's face brightened up. Hearing Asami tell her she loves her repeatedly was all that she needed to feel better. 

Asami took another fresh flower from the vase on top of their center table. She restarted the game and with every single petal she pulled, she kissed the Avatar's lips. Though Korra felt bad for the flower, she was glad that she tried the game for once in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, guys.
> 
> Mr Buddha1800, thank u!!


End file.
